Identidad
by Nestor In
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** En un pasillo lleno de hermosas flores, camina una pelirroja tomada de la mano del anciano Makarov… Esta historia relata los hechos que la han llevado hasta este momento….


**Titulo Original:** Identity

**Autores Originales:** Scarlet Knightwalker escritora de Identity; y Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail y sus personajes.

**Fecha de Publicación del Fic:** 14/05/2013

**Traductor:** Néstor In del inglés al español latino.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

**I**dentidad

_En cierto pasillo adornado de hermosas rosas blancas…_

**POV ERZA**

Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet. Esta es mi **identidad. **Soy una maga clase S de Fairy Tail. También soy la mujer más fuerte. Soy conocida en todo el mundo como la invencible _Titania._ Me conocen también por dar mi vida por mis nakamas si es necesario. Además también me conocían como una solitaria cuando llegue por primera vez a Fairy Tail, una marginada social. Eso fue antes de que Natsu y Gray llegaran a mi vida. Natsu derritió mi corazón blindado y Gray lo abrió. Sin ellos, yo ni siquiera estaría aquí. Con una larga cabellera de color escarlata, agudos ojos color avellana, experta espadachína. Pero lo más notable acerca de mí es que siempre llevo armadura. _Siempre._

Todos en Fairy Tail son queridos para mí, hasta el punto en que me sacrificaría por ellos. Pregúntenle a Natsu, él personalmente **conoce** eso y _me esposo a mi cama_ cuando le dije que iba a hacerlo de nuevo si fuese necesario. Casi me dio un ataque.

En Fairy Tail todos somos familia. Estamos todos en igualdad. Nadie es más superior que otro. Si tú tienes problemas, esos problemas se convierten en problemas del gremio. Pero por favor, no ofendas a los dioses ni mates personas sin razón _aparente_. Ni siquiera nosotros podemos ayudarte con _eso_.

Pensar en Natsu me hace sonreír. Aunque apenas seas su amigo, el mataría por protegerte. Inclusive yo. Cuando le dije que porqué llego a tal extremo por mí, que mi vida era insignificante, se volvió loco. Grito que mi vida era tan importante como cualquier otra. Que no hay que desperdiciarla… bla, bla. Cuando se calmó, le pregunte, si yo valía tanto. Mostro su adorable sonrisa con dientes blancos y dijo: — ¡Claro que sí! — que chico, demasiado leal para su propio bien, hasta el punto donde la gente pueda aprovecharse de eso. Pero mientras esté viva, eso no sucederá. ¡Lo juro por mi lecho de muerte!

En Fairy Tail todos tenemos un papel especial. Mira es la camarera, el _master_ como el ¿maestro?… Natsu como el payaso y calentador personal. Nab, siendo la estatua del tablero de peticiones. Vijeeter como nuestro bailarín. Lucy, nuestra animadora. Levy, nuestra Librería. Gray, nuestro propio aire acondicionado personal. Juvia, nuestra invocadora de lluvia. Gajeel, nuestro limpiador de la basura. Por último, pero no menos importante, yo la amante de la disciplina del gremio. Si, esta historia es sobre **MÍ.** Tratar con las personas.

Mantengo el orden en el gremio. ¿No hay suministro de alimentos? Yo lo tengo. ¿Una reunión de gremio? ¡Le recuerdo al maestro! ¡ ¿Natsu y Gray peleando?! _*PUM CRACK*_ hecho. ¡¿Pastel de queso y fresa?! _*reír como una niña*_ veamos, esta es una de mis cuatro debilidades. _1.) Pastel de fresa y queso. 2.) Las cosquillas. 3.) Ichiya (Ese nombre me pone la piel de gallina) 4.) Cosas lindas (¡Todavía soy una chica!)_ ¡Mantén esto en secreto! ¡Confió en ti!

En cuanto a mi vida amorosa… solo dos palabras… fue un **FALLO ÉPICO.** El primer chico del que me enamore, estaba poseído por un falso fantasma. Y años después, cuando volví a verlo, trató de matarme. Tiempo después lo vi de nuevo, trató de suicidarse y ¡falló! Entonces Natsu trató de matarlo y falló; entonces cuando todo parecía estar bien y yo iba a tener mi final feliz, el maldito consejo vino y arrestó a Jellal. Todo el mundo, incluido Natsu quien lo odiaba hasta la médula, pelearón por su libertad. ¿Y yo? La única que afirmaba amarlo y era su amiga? Yo le entregue al consejo. **Tch. **Qué amiga y admiradora era. Tras su detención, fui algún lugar aislado para llorar. ¿Quién vino a consolarme de nuevo? Natsu Dragneel. No podía soportarlo más. Cada vez que me ayuda, mi corazón late. Cada vez que sonríe, mi corazón salta. Cada vez que me consuela, me elevó a los cielos. ¡Ya no lo soporto más! El hecho de saber que él me trata solo como amiga, aplasta mi corazón como nadie lo ha hecho. _Duele tanto._

Le pregunte una vez más, porqué. — ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? —

— ¡Porqué tú eres mi nakama! No puedo quedarme sentado viendo el corazón de mi nakama ser aplastado. — Estaba a punto de gritar cuando sus siguientes palabras me hicieron temblar por completo. — Y también, porque t-t-te am-amo Erza…. Jejejejejejejeje… — Natsu trato de reír de ello, pero falló. El _me ama_… me ama a _mí_… no a Lissana… no a Lucy… ¡pero si a _**mí!**_ Mi corazón se aceleró demasiado. Le di un beso antes de que el pudiera decir algo. Aún tengo el sentimiento de ese beso. Todavía puedo sentirlo persistente en mis labios. Mi primer beso con el hombre que amo con toda mi alma.

La revista de magos _´Sorcerer Weekly*´_ anunció nuestra relación como si fuera la cura para el cáncer. Se rego como pólvora. Con títulos tan sensacionalistas… _´La Caballero ha domesticado al Dragón´ ´El Dragón ha encontrado a su compañera´ ´Titania ha encontrado a su Oberón´ ´El Dragón ha conquistado y derretido el corazón blindado de la caballero´ ´Salamander y Titania, ¿Encuentro hecho en el cielo?´ _pero lo que capto mi atención fue: _´Erza Scarlet puede ser cautelosa y desconfiada a primera vista, pero una vez que llegas a conocerla, va a confiar en ti con su vida. Debajo de toda esa armadura, podrás ver a una joven señorita, tan humana como todos nosotros. Ella necesita a alguien que la ame y la cuide. Aunque, yo estoy más que feliz de hacerlo. Haz tu camino a su corazón blindado, y ella te permitirá tomar su espada como su corazón. Te amaré por siempre, mi querida Titania, reina de mi cirazón… Por: Mago de Fairy Tail, Salamander Natsu Dragneel.´_

Mis oídos pueden oír el palpitar ferviente de mi corazón. Natsu, que tonto… **mi tonto**… ¿quién sabía que él era una persona tan… tan… romántico? Yo no, eso es seguro. Esa noche, yo decidí ´recompensarlo´… con mi cuerpo… es la manera cruda de decirlo, yo seduje a Natsu esa noche… ¡Hey!, ¡Yo prefiero esta manera de expresarlo! Desafortunadamente, debido a que Natsu estaba muy ´encendido´, la casa entera se incendió. Yo, estaba tan sumergida en el placer, que sin querer envié todas mis espadas por todo el lugar.

Una semana después de nuestro… ´entrenamiento nocturno´. Note ciertos síntomas. Con una cara pálida y la mano temblando, me hice un _test._

Cuando Natsu regreso de su misión, me encontró, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, acurrucada en su cama. Después de que él me tranquilizara, le di las noticias. Estaba muy, muy preocupada por su reacción. Pero él me sorprendió, como de costumbre. Me abrazó, tan fuerte que sentí que mi alma me abandonaba, él bailó dando piruetas por toda la habitación. Por último pero no menos importante, el rugió a los cielos, espantando a la luz del día, y también a los pobres animales. Temblorosamente, le pregunte la razón de su felicidad. Él me tomo entre sus musculosos brazos y susurró su amor por mí. Me dijo que durante nuestra noche juntos. Me marcó como su compañera de vida. Eso explica el tatuaje que se asemeja al sello mágico de Natsu en mi hombro. Y yo que pensaba que era un efecto secundario. Además explico que los asesinos de dragones tienen una devoción eterna a sus compañeros y una enorme capacidad de amar a sus descendientes. Esta vez, fui yo quien lo abrazó fuertemente. A él eso no le molesto, por supuesto.

No sabía que estar embarazada fuera tan tortuoso. No podía ir a alguna misión. Estaba realmente frustrada. Nunca antes me había sentido tan… restringida en mi vida. La inactividad me había dejado aburrida de muerte. Natsu, una vez más desvaneció todas mis preocupaciones. Mi querido dragón ilumino mi mundo de nuevo cuando me compro muchos pasteles de fresas y queso… que devoré en menos de un minuto. Natsu, se ocupó de todas mis ansias y cumplió cada deseo y capricho. También me cuido con sumo cuidado, como si yo fuera un jarrón de cristal que se rompería en cualquier momento. En una ocasión se fue por todo el camino al fin del mundo solo para traerme una espada hecha del cuerno de un súper raro demonio de la oscuridad. (En realidad estaba disponible en Magnolia, pero yo quería la que estaba en el otro lado del mundo, y él cumplió mi capricho sin quejarse.) ¿No es dulce?

Tiempo después, tenía una preocupación diferente. Me preguntaba qué haría Natsu, si nos casáramos. No es que me importara, pero me gustaría ser llamada ´Erza de Dragneel´.

Algunas horas después, me convencía de que Natsu puede leer la mente. Esa noche me propuso matrimonio. Me llevó felizmente a los adentros del bosque. Estaba perpleja, hasta que _**eso**_ sucedió. _**Eso**_ se convirtió en uno de mis recuerdos más preciados. Natsu, usando su magia de fuego, aceleró sus palabras y me dijo finalmente: — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Erza Scarlet? — Él casi quema los árboles del bosque solo para eso?... Me conmovió… Llena de felicidad, me lance contra él. Ahogándolo con mis atributos, lloré lágrimas de felicidad.

…

Ahora mismo camino por un largo pasillo tomada de la mano del maestro Makarov. Al final, veo a Natsu… Dios se ve tan deslumbrante en su smoking… No, debo contenerme de ir a él como una loca admiradora… Veo a Natsu con la mandíbula desencajada, mirándome atónito. Jajajajaja, aún te tengo en mis manos ¿no? Pasé cerca de la familia Fullbuster… Que consiste en Gray, Lucy y su hija de 2 años. Gracy Fullbuster. Sip, ellos se casaron y tuvieron una niña antes que nosotros. Pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, en los brazos de Lucy, mi hijo… _nuestro hijo__**.**_** Igneel Gray Dragneel**. Sip, Gray estaba euforico cuando le pusimos igual que él, el motivo es que Gray es nuestro querido amigo, tanto de Natsu como de mí. Aunque ellos dos lo nieguen. Mi pequeño, Igneel tiene mi cabello escarlata y los ojos ónix de su papi. Él es _perfecto, una mezcla perfecta de los dos._

…..

Después de hacer nuestros votos, intercambiamos anillos y nos besamos. En ese momento, mi corazón se sintió completo. Mientras Natsu me cargaba al estilo princesa directos a nuestra luna de miel, deslice mi mano hacia mi abdomen. Tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, y Natsu pensando, probablemente, que yo estaba emocionada por nuestra ´Noche juntos como una pareja casada´, pero la verdad es que me preguntaba cómo darle la noticia de que vamos a tener un nuevo miembro en la familia Dragneel. ¡Lo tengo!

— Hey, querido Dragón —

— Si, mi Reina —

"_Muajajajajajaja"_ me reí maliciosamente, vaya sorpresa que se llevaría Mr. Dragneel.

— Oh, nada querido Dragón. Solo quería decirte que vamos a tener un bebé. —

— Claro, claro… Espera…. ¿QUÉ? —, después de haber procesado lo que le había dicho, los ciudadanos de Fiore escucharon algo semejante al rugido de un dragón.

Síp, Mi nombre ahora es Erza Dragneel, esposa/compañera de Natsu Dragneel y madre de Igneel Gray Dragneel y muy pronto de un niño/niña que aun crece en mi interior. Tal vez conosca muchas cosas, pero esta, es mi identidad personal, quien soy y lo feliz que soy.

FIN

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Sorcerer Weekly: Hechicero Semanal.


End file.
